


His Muse

by WhisperingMirrorHallway



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Delusions, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Lovesickness, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMirrorHallway/pseuds/WhisperingMirrorHallway
Relationships: skekLi (Dark Crystal)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	His Muse

“My sweetest lily of the valley,” his beak rubbed the base of your neck as his gloved hands held you by the wrists. Gripping tighter as your blood was rushing harder. His voice, though in hushed whispers, was musical and clear like a bell chime. “Many injustices done to skekLi,” he spat in a dark bitterness. At the same instant, your waist was forcibly grasped, and you were pulled closer to him. Though you struggled, his hold on you was too tight to break. “But you…” he breathed out, his wide-brimmed hat bumping lightly against your skull, “it’d have an injustice if I never got to meet you!“ Tears welled up in your eyes as the pitch of the satirist’s crazed laugh chimed in your ears. “You came into my life like the spring’s dawn that breaks winter! Oh, I promise you, together we’ll sing a song of love that never ends! One that no other song teller could dare dream of!” It was his sweetest and your darkest fairy tale come true.


End file.
